Metaknight and Sasuke
by Yoshi'snumber1friend
Summary: Two of the most awesome character's share a room in a hotel, and chat about what all characters chat about. And what is this topic? Read and find out. It's a bit short . One chapter only, unless requested.


**Metaknight and Sasuke's Chat**

We see an inn at one town. It is about 9:00 PM and both Sasuke and Metaknight decided to room together in the hotel.

Metaknight: Room 39, this must be it.

Sasuke: Alright, if you say so.

So they opened the door and went in.

Metaknight: Hm, it is pretty spacious in here, but the color scheme could be way better.

Sasuke: Yeah, pink and green polka dots aren't my thing.

Metaknight: Remind me how we chose this room again.

(Flashback)

Clerk: Hello may I help you two?

Metaknight: Um, yes, we'd like an accommodation please.

Clerk: An acceme what?

Metaknight: Um, one room please.

Clerk: Oh, why didn't you say so?

Metaknight: I did.

Clerk: No you said an aceemme whatever.

Sasuke: (Eye twitches) That's another word for room.

Clerk: Whatever, anyway, what colors would you like your room to be?

Metaknight: Hm, how about an oceanic de-

Clerk: All out of that.

Sasuke: What?!? Oh well, then how about a forest type of-

Clerk: All out of that too.

Metaknight: Then how about-

Clerk: Nowhere to be found.

Sasuke: You didn't even know what he said!!!!

Clerk: Look, just take room 39, trust me, it'll suit your tastes.

(End flashback)

Sasuke: Suit our tastes my-

Metaknight: Sasuke, keep the language to K level.

Sasuke: What? I was gonna say foot.

Metaknight: Oh, then that's ok.

Sasuke: Wait, if the clerk said this would suit our tastes, is she saying we have bad tastes?

Metaknight: …Excuse me for a moment. (Flies off).

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard fighting at the front desk, but he ignored and set his stuff out.

Metaknight: Ah, too bad my sword had to get dirty from that.

Sasuke: Oh, well, it's still early, so what do you wanna talk about?

Metaknight: Well let's just talk about our everyday troubles.

Sasuke: Well, what's the worst thing we have to deal with everyday?

Both: …Fangirls.

Metaknight: You too?

Sasuke: Dude, you don't know how many fangirls I have to deal with. They're everywhere!

Metaknight: I know! They can't leave me alone sometimes!

Sasuke: I mean, at first I really didn't care. But for some reason, it's like the mysterious, emo, type of guys always attract fangirls.

Metaknight: Well, I don't know about emo, but the mysterious yet cool type of guy attracts them to me usually.

Sasuke: Wait, do you try to be that way?

Metaknight: No, I just act that way, it's in my nature I suppose.

Sasuke: Even though you're just a bigger blue version of Kirby?

Metaknight: Hey, keep it down, I don't want people to know about that.

Sasuke: What do you mean, pretty much the entire world knows.

Metaknight: …Darn.

Sasuke: Anyway, what do you find most troubling about fangirls?

Metaknight: The constant ness of them, I mean everyday this is what happens.

(At Metaknight's house)

Metaknight: Time to get the mail. (Starts whistling)

Metaknight strolled to the mailbox, opened it, and got overwhelmed by the letters exploding out of the mailbox.

Metaknight: Augh! What the? (Sighs) Great, now this is just wasting too much paper people. I mean you can't just- ooo! Chocolate!

(End flashback)

Sasuke: Yeah that happens too me a lot. What gets me is that they think I'm all emo and stuff outside of the show, when in reality, I'm not. If I was though, it certainly would not work if fangirls tried to change my emo ways.

Metaknight: Why not?

Sasuke: Well, lemme show in fantasy.

(Fantasy begins)

Sasuke in his emo ways is just walking along, when, all of a sudden, fangirls start coming and obsessing over him. He just ignored their ceaseless prattle, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke (In emo form): Augh! I can't take it anymore (kills himself).

(End fantasy)

Metaknight: You'd really do that?

Sasuke: No, not unless they drove me to that point.

Metaknight: Hm, well as for me, I guess fangirls aren't too bad.

Sasuke: Only because they send you chocolate?

Metaknight: Exactly.

Sasuke: Well, it's getting pretty late, let's get to bed.

So then they went to bed, but then they started having nightmares, Sasuke's was about drowning and being overwhelmed in fangirls. Metaknight's was, well see for yourself.

Metaknight: (Muttering), no, please, keep sending, chocolate, no, not white chocolate.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the knight went. So the moral of this story is, if you're a fangirl, try not to get too fangirly, or else that character will run away.

THE END


End file.
